Anger Management
by amykinz13
Summary: How will Klaus react when he discovers the truth about Caroline and Damon's sordid past relationship?


**A/N: I would like to thank ****"insipidhappiness" **on tumblr** ****for the story idea! Hope you guys enjoy this!**

Caroline woke to find 2 piercing blue eyes staring back at her. She screamed in shock, and bolted out of her bed.

"No need to panic, love. It's just me," Klaus said, trying to calm her down.

"Haven't you heard of knocking, or better yet, calling on the phone?" Caroline asked, looking scandalized. She looked over at her alarm clock. It was barely 6 AM. "Why are you here so early?"

Klaus replied, "I'm sorry to have scared you, Caroline, but this is important. As you may or may not know, my sister has been hanging around Damon lately. Why she likes him, I don't understand. Nevertheless, he told her about you and him being an item back in the day. And about how he used to treat you as his personal chew toy and play thing before you turned into a vampire. I need to know if this true or not before I go and kick his ass."

"Yes, it's true. But I really don't care anymore. I mean, when I first turned, and got all my memories back, I made sure to track him down and kicked his ass for it. Which I have to admit was very satisfying. But, I'm over it now. He's like my annoying older brother. There's no love loss between me and him," Caroline said, trying to calm Klaus down.

"I'm still going to have to have a word with him," Klaus said through clenched teeth.

"Please don't. He's not worth it," she pleaded.

Klaus replied, "I'm sorry, but I can't let this go."

"Fine, just don't hurt him. Talk to him, scare him, but don't hurt him," she replied.

"I'm not sure I can promise that," he said.

"Please?" she asked.

"I'll try," he said.

"Thank you," she said, still looking worried.

* * *

><p>Klaus tracked down Damon into an alleyway behind The Mystic Grill later that night. Just seeing Damon's face made Klaus' blood boil. Before he knew it, he was throwing Damon into the brick wall.<p>

"What the hell was that for?" Damon asked.

"That was for treating Caroline like your personal chew toy and play thing. That's right, Rebekah told me all about it," Klaus said.

"Why do you care how I treated her? Are you telling me that you're actually starting to fall for Blondie? Like you could have feelings other than hate," Damon replied.

"As a matter of fact, I do care for Caroline. And I'm here to teach you some manners when you are around her," Klaus said.

"Oh really? As I recall, Blondie didn't seem to mind me playing with her. Well, not too much at least," Damon replied.

Klaus growled and pounced onto Damon. He stared banging Damon's head into the cement. Damon pushed Klaus off of him, and into the brick wall. Klaus took a wooden stake out of his coat pocket, and stabbed Damon in the chest repeatedly. Damon cried in pain with each stabbing. When Klaus finally got bored of doing that, he decided to bite Damon in the neck.

"That's for disrespecting Caroline," Klaus said. He then snapped Damon's neck. "And that's for being a dick."

As Klaus turned to leave, he remembered that Caroline had asked him to not hurt Damon. Well, it was too late for that. He reckoned that he should at least leave Damon with some of his blood when he came to. He looked around the alleyway, and found an empty beer bottle. He used the wooden stake to cut his hand, and allowed his blood to drip into the bottle. He looked around again to find a scrap of paper and a pen to write a message.

_Damon, Drink this if you want to live. Not that you deserve it, but I know Caroline still seems to value your life. Klaus._

* * *

><p>Klaus went straight to Caroline's house to let her know what had happened. He wanted to tell her his side of the story before Damon tried to exaggerate the truth. He remembered to knock on the front door this time.<p>

Caroline opened the door and said, "Oh good, you're okay! I was so worried that you and Damon would kill each other. Come in, come in."

Klaus entered the house, and had to smile at her enthusiasm over the fact that he was still alive. They sat down on the couch in the front room.

Caroline looked a little worried and asked, "So, how did your chat with Damon go?"

"Well, it was more of a brawl than a chat. I know you didn't want me to hurt him, but he was just so blasé about how he treated you. It made me furious. The next thing I knew I was fighting him. And then I was biting him, and snapping his neck," Klaus answered.

"You bit him? You actually bit him?" asked Caroline.

"Don't worry. I left him some of my blood to heal him. I knew you wouldn't want him dead dead," Klaus said.

Caroline just looked at him in bewilderment. It took her a few minutes to compose herself. "Even though I didn't need you to defend my honor, I do appreciate the thought. So, thank you. But you really need to work on your anger management," she said.

"Well, I reckon I'll just have to spend more time with you then. I'm always in a good mood around you," he said smiling.

She rolled her eyes and said, "You really are incorrigible."

THE END

**Reviews = Love **


End file.
